1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical cable having chamber elements which are disposed annularly in at least one layer and which serve to receive optical waveguides.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical cable is disclosed in German Patent Application 3,839,109. Its cable core comprises a plurality of chamber elements to receive optical waveguides.
A disadvantage of an optical cable constructed in this manner resides principally in that the dimensioning and shaping of the known chamber elements alone determine the strength of the construction of the cable core. If there is excessively great radial load, there may possibly be the danger of deformating the chamber elements and possibly of damage to the optical waveguides embedded in them. With respect to the bending of the side walls, in the case of the conventional design the danger of deformation cannot be substantially reduced, as the maximum bending moment occurs at a position of the side wall of the U profile at which position, of course, least space is available for strengthening, namely inside. An integration of the supporting function into the chamber elements would lead to a marked asymmetry of the chamber elements, which could make the manufacture of the chamber profiles and their interstratification on spools in the production sequence more difficult, especially as the transverse dimensions of the chambers are relatively critical for the strip stack.